Stalled In This Place
by skippingcharade
Summary: Sometimes, all you really need is someone who understands. Quaine friendship, Klaine, set in 4x08.


**A/N: I seriously just want Quinn and Blaine to be friends.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or characters.**

**Title taken from _Time To Mend _by _Barcelona _**

* * *

Blaine is sitting in the choir room alone, thinking about Sectionals, and competing against the Warblers, and _seriously, how the _hell_ are they going to pull of Gangnam Style? _when Quinn walks in.

"Hey." She smiles when she says it, and Blaine nods at her.

"Hey, Q." Quinn crosses the room and sits next to Blaine.

"It's good to be back. I missed it here." She says absently, and Blaine shrugs.

"You should come back more often, then." Quinn hums in acknowledgement, and they sit in silence for awhile, a bit awkward, until Blaine clears his throat. "How's Yale treating you?"

Quinn sighs, smiles, "Good. Really good, actually. I like it there a lot."

Blaine nods, "That's good." Another pause, "You grew your hair long again."

"I did, yes."

"I like it better short."

Quinn laughs, tugs at the ends of her hair, "Me too."

There's another silence, though not awkward this time. Quinn is the one to finally break it.

"So, how are you doing?" Her voice is tentative, unsure.

Blaine shrugs, says, "I don't know, with Sectionals coming up and the song choices being...what they are, I don't know how much of a chance we have. And Marley is so stressed lately, I'm really starting to worry about her-"

Quinn cuts him off. "Blaine," She rests her hand on his shoulder. "I was asking about how _you_ were doing."

The silence stretches on this time, longer than the last two, and Blaine takes a shuddering breath in and lets it out slowly. "So you heard."

"Everyone heard." Quinn scoffs, immediately regrets it, _feels_ Blaine tense beside her.

"Are you here to tell me you hate me, then?" He asks, voice guarded and so, _so _vulnerable that Quinn's heart _aches. _

"I could never hate you, Blaine." She pauses, then adds, "No one hates you."

"Kurt does." It's quiet, spoken in a whisper.

Quinn presses her lips together and rubs her hand along Blaine's back soothingly. "No, honey, he doesn't."

Blaine sighs, angry and frustrated. "God, Quinn, yes, yes he _does, _he has every right to, I _cheated _on him, I cheated on him, I'm so stupid, god, I'm so _stupid._" He turns his face into Quinn's shoulder and cries, Quinn's arms coming up around his shoulders and holding him, rocking slightly.

_This _is why Quinn came back to Lima. She wasn't going to, at first, she said she would but she didn't _want _to, there was nothing here for her anymore. But then she heard, about Blaine and what he did, and she _knew_ Blaine would need someone to lean on, someone to _understand_.

She holds Blaine while he sobs, pets at his back soothingly, and wonders if maybe she would have held together better if there was someone there for her who she could relate to.

Eventually, Blaine composes himself, wipes his eyes on his sleeves, and takes a deep breath, says, "I'm sorry, Quinn."

"What for?"

"Crying all over you, losing it like that, I just…" He trails off, staring at the ground, _ashamed, _Quinn realizes. He's ashamed.

"Blaine, it's okay. Really. I get it." She says, trying her best to sound comforting.

Blaine scoffs this time, says, "You _get _it?"

Quinn hums, nods. "I assume Kurt told you about our sophomore year?"

"He mentioned it, yes."

"So you know about what I did?"

"Yes, I do, but, Quinn, no offense," He rubs a hand over his face, sighs. "I don't really think we're experiencing the same thing here."

Quinn says, "No, I think you're right. I lost my body for nine months, _then_ I lost my child. My own flesh and blood. You might lose the love of your life. I mean, I know who I feel more sorry for," She arches an eyebrow at him, "And it sure as hell isn't me."

Blaine looks at her then, and lets out a bitter sort of laugh. "So you're pitying me."

Quinn shakes her head, "No, Blaine, I'm not. I'm here to _help _you. You say our situations are different, I completely agree. But, Blaine, why _exactly_ did you cheat on Kurt?"

"Because…because I thought I was losing him. I _couldn't _handle losing him, it would kill me, it _is _killing me, so I just...tried to prove to myself I was okay without him. That I would be okay without him." Blaine is blinking rapidly now, trying desperately not to cry. "I'm not, though. I needed him _so much_ that I purposefully lost him, and I just…" He wipes his eyes, laughs, "I'm sorry, this isn't making any sense."

Quinn gives him a small smile and reaches for his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "When I cheated on Finn, then again on Sam, it was because I didn't believe in myself, because I _needed _to be wanted, to be needed. You cheated on Kurt because you needed him _too much_, and thought you were losing him. You cheated on him because you were _insecure, _Blaine, and I cheated on Finn and Sam because _I_ was insecure. So, yes, Blaine, our situations are different. I'm not potentially losing the love of my life, and you're sure as hell not going to get pregnant. We're dealing with different things, but Blaine, in ways, _we're exactly the same._ So I understand, mostly." She closes her eyes for a moment, then continues, "Finn once told me that if you cheat on a person, it's because you don't really love them. That was right, for _me_. I never really, _truly_ loved Finn or Sam. But it's different for you, you cheated on Kurt because you love him _too much. _And the minute I heard, I just thought, _God, it was so hard for me to lose Finn and Sam, but we had no where _near_ what Blaine and Kurt had, what they _have_. I can't imagine what Blaine is going through_. So that's why I'm here, with you, and not with Kurt. Because I _understand_, Blaine. I understand that Kurt is heartbroken, but I _know _that you are too. And on top of being heartbroken, you're hating yourself. And I've _definitely_ been there. So I do understand, and I'm here to _help you_, Blaine."

There's a silence, heavy in the air, and Quinn hears Blaine sniff, hears his breath catch, and she looks at him. Tears are streaming from his eyes, and he looks..._relieved. _Grateful. He breathes, so quietly in a voice completely broken, "_Thank you, Quinn." _Then they're hugging, Blaine clutching onto her _so tight_, and Quinn holds him, rocking back and forth (as much as the chairs allow), hums low in his ear, and knows he'll be okay.

* * *

**I think Quinn and Blaine have a lot in common, and I think Quinn could have really helped Blaine with the whole cheating thing. **

**A review would absolutely make my day 3 **


End file.
